sproutsrunescapefandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter
http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/images/3/34/Hunter_Detail.PNG Hunter is a members only skill that allows players to Track, Snare, Deadfall, Net and Trap animals that are located all over RuneScape. Players must use specific hunter equipment on specific animals. For example a player must use a box trap to catch a Chinchompa. Hunter equipment can be bought from a Hunter shop which is located in Yanille and Nardah. Hunter Equipment Hunter equipment can be bought from Aleck's Hunter Emporium in Yanille and a Hunter shop In Yanille. Hunter Areas Hunter areas are spread out all over RuneScape and most of them are very close to a fairy ring. The central Fairy Ring is in zanaris and is very close to a bank making it very easy to bank your items. Other means of transportation are also listed below. Please Note: Fairytale II: Cure A Queen Must be started to use Fairy Rings. Training Areas There are 5 main hunting areas located all around runescape. These areas all have different animals to hunt all with a unique way of catching them. Jungle The jungle hunter area is the bottom half of Feldip Hills, just north of Oo'Glog. Here at this area you can hunt Crimson Swifts, Spined Larupias, Carnivourus Chinchompas, Tropical Wagtails, Feldip Weasels and Barb-Tailed Kebbits. You can walk there from Castle Wars or Yanille, Use the fairy ring code AKS, use the grand tree teleport or teleport to Mobilising Armies. Snow The snow hunter area is located North of Rellekka. Here you can catch Sabre-Tooth Kyatts, Sabre-Toothed Kebbits, Cerulean Twitches, Sapphire Galcialis, Snowy Knights and Polar Kebbits. Hunting Polar Kebbits is agreat way to make money as the Kebbit's Fur are around 3k each meaning you can around 85k an inventory. The fastest way to get there is using the Fairy Ring code DKS and going North. Woodland The Piscatoris Hunter Area is found northwest of the Tree Gnome Stronghold. You can catch Chinchompa's, Copper Longtails, Ruby Harvest, Prickly Kebbits, Wild Kebbits, Razor Backed Kebbits, White Rabbits, Common Kebbits, Ferrets, Spotted Kebbits, Dark Kebbits and Dashing Kebbits. There is a fairy ring in the middle of the area which is very convinient. Desert The Uzer Desert Hunting Area is located west of the Ruins of Uzer and North of Nardah. Golden Warblers,Desert Devils and Orange Salamanders are the only animals availble to hunt. There are mant ways of getting here the easiest being walking from the Shantay Pass to the bridge on the River Elid. You can also get there by Using the Fairy Ring code DLQ, using a Pharaoh's Sceptre teleport or using the Flying Carpet Transportation system. Puro-Puro Puro-Puro is the homeland of Imps and Implings. Puro-Puro can be accesed by entering the centre of a Crop Circle. The crop circle appears randomly in all wheat fields all over RuneScape. The only garenteed Puro-Puro to appear is in Zanaris. Swamp The only huntable animal in the Swamp Area is the Swamp Lizard. They Temple are one of the best ways to train hunter as they give fast experience and are worth over 1k each. The closest bank is in Canifis. Lava There are 2 Lava hunter areas: -Near the Chaos Temple are Red Salamanders -North of the Varrock Lumber Yard at level 20 of the Wilderness are Black Salamanders Karamja North of Cairn Isle are a number of Huntable Horned Graahks which are virtually next to Fairy Ring CKR. Gecko's and Monkeys are also located on Karamja. Isafdar Isafdar has many hunter locations but only Pawyas and Grenwells can be hunted. Grenwalls give 1100 experience for each catch. Falconer The falconer area is located just east of the Piscatoris Hunter area. Dark Kebbits, Dashing Kebbits and Spotted Kebbits can all be hunted here. To use this hunter area you must pay 500 coins to use a Falcon. Hunting Styles ''RuneScape ''has 11 hunting styles that a player may use to hunt prey. These hunting styles are explained in detail below. Every 20 you can set up another trap. Tracking Requirements: Level 1 Hunter, 1 Noose Wand